gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 03
Nina drops by the Benriya household to bring Nic his Celebrer and request Benriya's help in dealing with thugs that have been trying to forcefully recruit Dr. Theo at his clinic. Among the gang is a Tagged too strong for Marco Adriano's subordinates to deal with. Nic heads to the clinic to confront the Tagged, while Alex assists Worick in cleaning up the ordinary members of the gang. Full Synopsis The chapter begins with Worick explaining the significance of dog-tags to Alex as Nic fights another Tagged above the buildings. The story skips back a few hours earlier with Nina arriving at the Benriya's office. Alex opens the door to her and Nina is wonderingly startled as to who she is. Worick, dressed in only a towel, greets her but Nina misunderstands, running off, and then running into Nic. Later, Worick explains to Nina who Alex is, introducing the two to each other. Nic hands her a drink and she thanks him using sign-language. Nic playfully pinches her nose and Worick then asks her why she came over to which she replies to deliver medicine for Nic from Dr. Theo. Worick then explains a little more about Nina to an impressed Alex, before Nic then swallows a bunch of his pills. Nina chastises him for doing so and Worick takes the medicine bottle wondering what job Dr. Theo wanted them to do if he was giving Nic the medicine. Worick quickly discerns that Dr. Theo was probably having a problem with "Tagged". Nic asks how strong the Tagged guy was and Nina replies that he was probably B-rank or higher which makes Nic grin deviously. The Benriya then head out to go and help Dr. Theo. Alex distracts some gang members who were observing Nina and Worick comes up from behind and kills them. Nina hears the shots and wonders what is was, but Nic waves it off. Nina ruefully concludes it was probably a gunshot and she and Nic continue on to Dr. Theo's clinic. Elsewhere Worick finishes off other gang members who were upstairs in their hideout. At the clinic, the Tagged threatens Dr. Theo to agree to his offer but he nonchalantly refuses and then welcomes Nic and Nina when they arrive, much to the Tagged's surprise. The Tagged frustratedly smashes one of his subordinates into a wall and tries to intimidate Nic with his rank of B/2, but Nic coolly asks for Dr. Theo's orders and is given them. As the Tagged arrogantly assumes Nic to be a weakling, Nic reveals his own ranking of A/0, greatly shocking the Tagged. Meanwhile, Worick commends Alex for helping him on his assassination of gang members. She feels bad for helping out but then says that "Tagged" has a different meaning than what she expected. She goes on to ask if Nic was more than an ordinary mercenary but Worick trolls and tells her that Nic was an ordinary mercenary; a former mercenary with a tag. The answer confuses Alex even more. Worick then invites her to come to Dr. Theo's clinic for lunch and she follows but chides him for being hungry after killing people. As they walk to the clinic, Worick correctly guesses she wasn't from around these parts and then goes on to try and explain to her what "Tagged" were. The chapter ends were it began with Worick telling her that she would understand sooner-or-later if she saw them in action. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1